


Feat. Dante from the Devil May Cry Series!

by Hadronix



Category: Devil May Cry, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Another heavily one-sided fight, Dante vs Garon, Goofy little side project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadronix/pseuds/Hadronix
Summary: While lazing about his business, Dante gets a call from some man reporting...Actually, you know what? There's no need for actual plot, with all the 'what's, 'why's, and 'how's Dante arrived in Fates.Completely one-sided fight with Dante and Garon.





	Feat. Dante from the Devil May Cry Series!

**Author's Note:**

> Behold… I bring to you another crossover that no one asked for or probably even wanted. Or, I don't know, maybe y'all did. Maybe this is the combination ya didn't know ya needed.
> 
> The Dante here is from Devil May Cry 4, but with some weapons from the 3rd game. The Fates path is 'Birthright', and it's the final mission. The fight is extremely skewed in the favor of one of the fighters.

****Flip, flip, flip. Dante sighs as he continues to send a quarter up and down, willing the current boredom away. He hasn’t gotten a job for the last few weeks, and it’s killing him… he’d rather get stabbed with his own sword, **again**. Besides, he can’t run ‘Devil May Cry’ if he can’t get the money to pay the bills. Surely the city can overlook a single building, right? One that houses a half-demon that has saved the world several times over by now.

Trish and Lady are out, doing whatever women do on their days off. Nero is spending time with Kyrie… and Dante is left alone. “Ah, what the hell…” He flips the quarter up one more time, then slaps it as it falls down, causing it to be shot right into the jukebox. He then throws an empty beer can at the machine, landing right on the song he…

“Oh, how I love you, dear…” Most definitely the song he doesn’t prefer. See, this is what happens when he doesn’t get to prime his skills for a while. Groaning, Dante rises from his chair to change the song to something he would rather…

The phone rings, because of course it would as he is already one-fourth of the way to the jukebox. After hesitating a fifth of a second, he shrugs and hits the table with his fist, sending the phone up and into his hand. “Devil May Cry, you pay, we slay.”

“...never let me go, my darling…” The jukebox continues.

“Dante, right?” A deep, gravely voice asks.

“That’s the name.”

“...” He can hear the person… or thing breathe, but that’s it.

“Listen, if you don’t got anything for me, I’d rather keep the electric bill down…”

“ **My dear sweeeee…** ” The jukebox screeches out as it starts crackling. Oh look, the song is so bad that it’s causing the machine to fail.

“What kinda trash are you listening to this time?” Nero scoffs as he walks in.

Dante shrugs, then tosses the phone back onto its hold, since that man decided to go silent. Oh well, not the first time. “Missed the button.” He casually walks over and presses the one that he…

“Never ag… unhiag… pinfunjabul.” The jukebox continues to distort and crackle.

“Aw, come on!” Dante gripes, before kicking it.

“ **I’ll always loooove youuuu~!”** It would have continued its atrocious song, had Dante not just shot the thing.

“I’m not fixing it this time.” Nero flatly states.

Dante gestures towards it, “I know you aren’t… because you ‘fixed’ it last time.”

“If you’d stop kicking and shooting the damn thing, it’d work more.” Nero goes to lean against a wall, his Devil Bringer on full display.

The expert demon hunter can still feel the Yamato’s presence in Nero’s arm.

“Anyway, the hell you doing here?” Dante asks as he sits back down, “Thought you and Kyrie were busy?”

He chuckles, “We were… until Lady and Trish dropped by. ‘Girls’ night out’.” He throws his arms up to the air, “So, now I got nothing to do… any jobs?”

“Would be nice if there were.” Dante sighs. “Never thought there’d be a shortage of demons. Kinda wondering when the next huge portal is gonna show.” The phone rings again, “Devil May Cry, you pay, we slay.” He repeats after he kicks it into his grasp.

“Oh thank God you answered…” A raspy voice heaves a breath, “Got demons lurking around here… peo… AH!”

“I’m gonna need a location.”

“Pier…” The gurgle of blood follows.

Dante shrugs, tosses the phone back, then gets up, “Well, at least it’s some action.” Rebellion, check. Ebon and Ivory, check. Let’s see… Gilgamesh…

“Pick us, great demon hunter!”

“Let us burn our foes!” The twin swords of Agni and Rudra announce.

“And that’s exactly why I’m **not** bringing you two.” He states as he grabs Cerberus. “Hey, kid!” He calls Nero out, “Watch this place while I’m out, alright?”

“I swear, if I don’t get a call for a job while you’re out…” Nero narrows his eyes as Dante strides out.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Standing tall, Corrin faces off against the mad Garon, Blazing Yato in hand. There is some force keeping the King of Nohr alive, as he has already been on the receiving end of so many cuts, punctures, and magic that he should, by all means, been dead multiple times over. That kind of effort is wearing his army down. Yet, the King still stands, his massive battle-axe in hand.

Is this how it’s to end? The final battle lost? “Pathetic!” Garon shouts as he brings his axe down on Corrin, who wearily blocks it. It’s only due to the Blazing Yato’s indestructible nature that he stops the attack. His muscles scream in protest. Corrin returns the strike, scoring another deep gash into the King… as he still stands.

“Ngh…” Corrin grunts. “We will not fall!” He declares. “Fire!” The next moment, Corrin weaves around, narrowly avoiding the set of archer arrows making their way into Garon. Why won’t this man fall?!

“Ah-ha! This is nothing!” Garon shouts, swinging his axe once more…

Before it gets casually deflected by some man in a red coat that appeared out of literally nowhere. “Well, aren’t you the warm type?” He mockingly asks, his massive sword grinding against Garon’s axe. “Y’know, people usually start off greeting with their names, rather than swinging around axes.”

“Fool! You think yourself so strong!?”

The man shrugs, “I got some room to improve… never fought a wrinkly old prune before.” He glances at Corrin, “I got this raisen, so you let me handle him.”

“Sir, he…” Corrin dodges another strike, “We’ve…”

“Listen,” The man casually states as he deflects another swing, “I get that you don’t know me. The name’s Dante, and I fought things tens of times worse than this guy.” Dante readies his sword, “So, let the expert fight him, alright?” He casts a cocky smile at Garon, “May I have this dance, milord?” He bows.

“You arrogant fool!” He brings his axe down as Dante remains bowing. Then, in a speed that no-one could follow, Dante’s sword blocks his axe.

“Geez, it’s not like I’ve never heard that one before.” He then effortlessly pushes the axe aside. “Let’s keep this exciting, alright?” He starts hopping in place, “Been a while since I could let loose.” Garon roars, before going for yet another strike, only for Dante to side-step it at the last possible moment, “Whew, for someone so old, you still got some vigor, don’t you?”

“Silence!” Miss, miss, miss, dodged. “You cocky swine!” Deflected, dodge, miss, again and again. Garon can’t seem to hit the man called Dante. Then Dante finally retaliates… by back-handing him.

“You done warming up?” He asks as he turns around, takes a few steps away, then turns towards him again… then smirks, “Because I know my blood is pumping enough now.” He looks at his huge sword… before sheathing it, “You know what? I don’t think you’re even worth using Rebellion. So… come on.” He claps his hands, “Let’s go, grandpa.”

Garon charges, blinded by rage. “Die!”

“Royalguard!” Dante dramatically declares as he raises his arms… and blocks the axe strike as if he used his sword. A silence blankets the area…

This man just blocked a weapon with his own body?!

“Magic, hm?” Garon scoffs. “Your barrier won’t last!” Strike after slice, yet Dante blocks each of them with his arms, never seeming to suffer any actual cuts. “You’ll run out of magic, fool! I will…”

Dante slaps Garon, but this time the King is sent crashing to the ground. “Sorry, what was that? I think I need to grab my hearing aid…” Garon scowls and rises up, then slashes at this nuisance once more, “...Trickster!” Dante yells… as he vanishes from sight completely.

“Wha…” Garon looks around him, then feels something tap his shoulder.

“Behind you, buddy.” Garon bashes the hilt of his axe right on this cocky man’s… thin air? “Try again.” And now Dante is in front of him. The King opts to punch him. “Whew… I almost felt the air from that one.” On his right flank.

“Stand still!” He roars once more, only for Dante to block the next strike, except…

Some sort of metal suddenly covers the area around his hands up to his elbow, and from his feet to his knees… a mask of sorts also covers his mouth, akin to a Ninja mask. “Alright, now what?” Dante asks, his voice muffled by this mask. “Swordmaster, perhaps?” The axe seems to be stuck in the metal as Dante rears his metallic hand back into a fist, “Kiss this…” Dante punches the man in the gut with such force, that the impact blows a hole in his abs, “...Rising Dragon!” As if that wasn’t enough, he then uppercuts the man, sending him several dozen feet into the air.

Garon lands with a thud… seeming to die in that one move. Dante bows, yet before anyone could cheer, Garon rises again… his form shifting and seeming to melt into… some sort of blob monster. “I will not fall to the likes of you!” His arm stretches as the axe swings from that huge distance, only for Dante to block it like the rest.

“Nice trick, but I know someone who can pull that off much better.” Dante grabs the blade with his gauntleted hand, then tugs with incredible strength, forcing the goo-King to stumble forward. “Let’s see how much of a cold shoulder you can take…” The metal gauntlets disappear as he pulls out a… the others have no idea what it is. It has three metal rods, connecting by chains, it is also radiating an intense cold. “Woo-hoo!” Dante exclaims as he starts pelting Garon with those ice-rods, slowly making him colder and colder. Garon’s form slows down with every hit, “Freeze!” Dante thrusts those rods into the ground, creating ice structures, flash-freezing the kind, “Too cool!” He then slams the rods into the ground, completely shattering Garon. “Try to recover from that one.” Dante swings around the ice-rods, before they too, seem to vanish. “Thank you for the audience, I hope you all enjoyed yourselves…” He bows…

As the blobs congeal back into Garon, but his form shifts once more… this time expanding to the size of a massive dragon, “ **I’ve had it! Die!** ” He brings a single paw down onto Dante, finally landing his first strike, crushing him and…

“Ugh, seriously?” Dante gripes as he starts **pushing** the paw back up, “Take a hint, old man. It’s time for you to die.” An aura bursts from Dante, changing his form as some sort of armor covers him, to which he then tosses the paw to the side with a **single** hand. “Geez, never fought someone so stubborn.” Even his voice changes. Dante shrugs, then pulls out ‘Rebellion’, “On second thought, I will use my trusted sword on you.” The aura fades and he is back to his normal self. “Still not feeling serious enough to go all-out though. So… the Devil Trigger is gonna have to wait.”

“ **You… pest!** ” Garon brings a claw to Dante, to which he deflects it with Rebellion, and again and again…

“Behind you.” One of Corrin’s army shouts as Garon weaves a claw around him, impaling him in the back.

“ **Ah-ha! HA! Cocky fool!** ” Garon tosses Dante off to the side, “ **Now then…** ” He takes a step towards Corrin’s army, since that fool has...

“Y’know…” Dante breathes, “I am getting really sick and tired of being impaled every other encounter.” The man rises as if he’s just been punctured with a small needle, “I swear, I get stabbed as much as someone says ‘hey, how’re you doing?’.” Right before everyone’s eyes, his wound closes. “Alright, fun time’s over.” That aura covers him once more, assuming his ‘Devil Trigger’. He then holds Rebellion behind him, causing it to crackle red, alongside some electricity, “Hate to say it, dragon-man… but I got places to go, and you’re causing me to be late…” His sword is also emitting a mist alongside the other effects. “One!” He slashes the sword with such force that a visible shockwave comes from it… outright removing a paw, “Two!” A second slash cuts off an entire leg, “Three!” And off goes his tail. Dante then crouches… and throws Rebellion… causing it to imbed itself into dragon-Garon. Dante runs at a speed that no other can match, forms demonic wings, and leaps into the air… once more those metal gauntlets form. “Go to hell!” He brings that gauntlet crashing down onto his skull… shattering it completely as if it was glass. “Aw… gross.”

The aura fades once more, and he pulls Rebellion from the corpse. Dante then hears the roar of applause. “G-gods… thank you!” The man named Corrin walks up, “You were truly sent by the gods to save us…”

“Uh yeah, sure.” Dante shrugs. “Look, can I just get paid so I can go home? Got bills to pay, mouths to feed.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bullshit!” Nero spits out as Dante finishes recounting his latest job.

“You traveled to a different world, fought some man who could take numerous hits, turned into a blob, then a dragon?” Lady shakes her head, “What sort of poison has made its way into your body?”

Dante shrugs, “Fine, I wasn’t going to share… this, anyway.” He tosses a bulging sack onto the table… nothing but pure gold coins.

“This is…” Trish breathes.

“The real deal.” Dante nods, “Am I so crazy now?” Right as he asked that… the power went out. “Welp, suppose it’s time to pay the bills.” Right as he rises, Trish and Lady already pocketed roughly half of the gold, “Hey! What the hell!?”

“Consider it, uh… the reason we should believe your insane story.” The two women smirk.

“Agreed.” Nero nods, taking a chunk for himself.

“Aw, c’mon! I did the work here!” Yet, the other three demon hunters have already left… leaving Dante with just a few dozen coins. “...this better be enough to pay the bills…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got Dante's character down well enough...
> 
> But hey, at least Dante actually got back to his own world... makes me wonder if Kratos is still faffing about in Ylisse's 'ruined' future.
> 
> Other than that, I'd like to go ahead and say yeah, I know the quotes he used with Gilgamesh are the ones with Beowulf, but… it's basically the same set of weapons. I was thinking about plopping some Gunslinger into there, but it's literally the last style I'll ever us in-game. My go-to is Swordmaster, then Royalguard, Trickster, and Gunslinger. If it's the 3rd game, then Quicksilver will be after Swordmaster and Doppleganger is dead last. If it's the 4th game, Darkslayer will be after Swordmaster.


End file.
